Wendy the matchmaker
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Roadside Attraction AU. What if Wendy went on the trip? What if SHE helped Dipper find a new love interest? What if she found more then she could bargain for?


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

In one universe, Wendy knowing about Stan up-and-coming 'revenge trip' would sneak out of work early and avoid the whole misadventure that would ensue...

This is not that universe...

...

Wendy grumbled as she packed the RV, she'd been so close to ducking out early! But Tambry sent that one stupid text at the WORST time, Stan heard it and caught her! Now she was stuck on this stupid trip for the next several days.

Well, could be worse she supposed...at least tshe'd be spending time with her friends...

And that's when she walks on Mable accidentally dumping Dipper's private box all over everything.

Having apparently not noticed Wendy they began the same conversation from cannon...all the while Wendy looked on amused...then annoyed.

"Two words bro: Move on." Said Mable simply as she began to walk away.

Wendy blinked for a second surprised, "Wait, hold on. That's it? That's your advice?" She exclaimed. Stunned, everyone turned around and noticed the red-head for the first time.

Dipper buried his face in his hat embarrassed.

"Okay, first of all. Mable, what are you doing with Dipper's private belongings? Learn to respect his privacy already!"

Mable faltered, "I was-

"Secondly, to answer you question Dipper...you don't really have control over when and where you STOP having feelings for someone...it sucks, but all you can really do is ride it out to it's conclusion, I'm sorry man." She said sympathetically.

She then turns to the other two angrily, "And frankly, it's none of your business how he handles it!"

"But...it's just really annoying that he hasn't gotten over it." Said Mable exasperated.

Wendy glared at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the world revolved around YOU. So is that it, then? Dipper's feelings are unimportant as long as it inconveniences YOU?!" She snapped back annoyed.

Mable blanched as if smacked across the face, "What!? No- I didn't mean- She groaned, "Look, Dipper has all those photos of you stashed away, isn't that creepy to you?" She asked confused.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Well considering I'm smiling and posing for each one of those pictures that I clearly ALLOWED Dipper to take, I don't really have a leg to complain with what he dose afterward!" Before Mable could say anything else-

"Furthermore, a girl who collects hundreds of photos of everyone- permission be fracked! - to put in her scrapbook AND has a model city where she has personalized doll version of her friends shipped together however she wants isn't exactly in a position to declare someone else creepy!"

Mable blushed horrified, "WENDY! I SHOWED YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!" She screamed.

But Wendy was on a roll, "And finally...you two aren't really in any position to give relationship advice. Mable you only really started dating recently and they all flounderd before anything could really happen-

"Ah, you had to bring that up!" Groaned Mable as she remembers all her failed crushes...

"And Soos...look buddy, I'm happy for you and Melody. REALLY, I am...but let's be honest, you got CRAZY lucky with her. Between your terrible social skills and GIFFANY it was a miracle she didn't run away screaming."

"Your words are cruel but fair Corduroy." Said Soos somberly..

The two, now properly chastened, Walk away in shame...

Wendy looks back and sees a depressed Dipper put away the pictures of her...

Wendy frowns at that, she meant what she said at the bunker. Dipper was a great guy and a great friend, head and shouldiers above all the one-dimesional wads she'd made the mistake of giving a chance to... Really if he'd only been a bit older...

Wendy shook the blush off her face, _"Anyway, I'm going to do something about this! Don't worry buddy, I'm going to help you find a girl!" _She thinks to herself as she helps her friend pack for waht was going to be a very interesting road trip...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Got my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
